It is known that a device includes a loop antenna, and performs wireless communication with respect to an external device by using electromagnetic induction generated in the loop antenna on the basis of a magnetic field generated by the external device.
According to the arrangement of the loop antenna with respect to the external device, it may be difficult for a magnetic flux to pass through the inside of the loop antenna, and it may be difficult to perform the wireless communication.